


dishes can wait

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Adachi tries washing the dishes.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	dishes can wait

**Author's Note:**

> i needed domestic fluff so here it goes

The white porcelain in huge foam, Adachi stands at the sink. Pink apron, hands in water. Kurosawa leans against the counter, watching him for a while until Adachi turns around.

"What?" He laughs.

"Hmm, nothing," Kurosawa humms, stepping closer.

Adachi focuses on the glasses in the water, being startled a bit when he feels Kurosawa's hands loosely around his waist. 

"Kurosawa, the glasses!" 

"Hmm," Kurosawa purrs, dipping his hands in the warm water, sliding them over Adachi's.

"You look so cute in an apron," Kurosawa whispers against Adachi's lips. Adachi presses his lips together before turning around. 

Dishes can wait.


End file.
